Radioactive
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Un sueño que deja pensamientos confusos en R lo lleva a una serie de preguntas a Julie quien no se puede aguantar ante las preguntas del chico zombie. Ambientado en el Estadio. Primer libro. Rated T-M. R/Julie


Capitulo Único

Al fin R logro cerrar los ojos, escuchando los ronquidos de Nora en la cama y la respiración profunda de Julie alado de el.

Cuando serró los ojos, la oscuridad se hizo presente, pasando a una luz segadora. R se tapo los ojos con sus manos hasta que se adapto a la luz. Sus ojos lograron definir las montanas a lo lejos de el, un lago en frente con su cascada y la hierba debajo de el picando sus pies desnudos. R se dio cuenta que era un día caluroso, el aire que pasaba era caliente y el sol era sofocante. R se acerco lentamente al agua donde su reflejo apareció. Con los ojos en este, R se agacho y miro su reflejo atentamente. Sus heridas habían desaparecido, su ropa estaba limpia, su pelo peinado bien hacia atrás… Toco su cara con sus manos, paso su dedo por sus labios, por sus mejillas, por su cuello donde recordaba que antes había una herida de las tantas que tenia pero ahora su piel era lisa y con color en vez del blanco pálido que siempre tenia.

Aparto la mirada de su reflejo y se levanto lentamente, mirando el suelo. Con sus manos se quito su suéter y la tiro a un lado. Seguido por su camisa, dejando su torso desnudo. Con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados se quedo sintiendo el viento caliente en sus brazos desnudos. Cuando los abrió comprobó que también en su cuerpo las heridas habían desaparecido, su piel era suave como un humano… "¿Es un sueño?" se pregunto el "¿Será una memoria de cuando era humano?".

Puso sus manos en su torso desnudo, intentando buscar sus heridas anteriores pero solamente sintió la fina piel humana. Suspiro pesadamente y alzo la mirada al sentir unos pasos acercarse a el.

— ¿Cómo te sientes R? — pregunto la voz de Julie acercándose a el. Llevaba puesta unos pantalones cortos con una camisa blanca con tirantes y descalza como R.

—Yo…— otra vez su voz se bloquea al tratar de hablar. R agacha la cabeza y aprieta sus puños.

—No te pongas nervioso si no puedes exprimirte bien, estas solamente al inicio.

R levanto la cabeza y posiciono su mirada en Julie que lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ven— Julie le ofreció la mano mientras se acercaba al agua. R miro su mano y a Julie sin saber que hacer hasta que se acercó y unió sus manos a las de ella— pero antes tienes que quitarte lo que llevas para que no se moje.

R trago dificultosamente al ver la espalda desnuda de Julie, solamente con su sostén mientras se quitaba el pantalón. No podía evitar quitar la mirada del cuerpo de Julie "¿Por qué la miras? Pensara que eres un maniático sexual"

R aparto la mirada al último momento cuando Julie se volteo y lo miro.

—No te quedes ahí R, quítate los pantalones

R agacho la mirada avergonzado y puso sus manos en cierre pero sus dedos no cooperaban para abrirlo.

—Lo hago yo, torpe— las manos de Julie remplazaron las de R. El la miro desde arriba mientras le abría los pantalones. No podía evitar de pensar en las manos de ella a centímetros de el. Algunos dedos de Julie rozaban la piel desnuda de R haciendo que este sintiera cosquillas y sensaciones extrañas por todo su cuerpo que no conocía.

Julie logro abrir el pantalón y se alejo de el con una sonrisa, entrando al agua. R se quedo viendo el cuerpo de Julie desaparecer en el agua hasta que se dio cuenta que el también tenia que entrar. Se quito el pantalón y lo dejo a un lado, quedando en interiores entra al agua tibia y lenta.

Julie apareció un poco lejos de el, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y esperándolo con una sonrisa. R camino lentamente mientras el agua subía cada vez más. Cuando le llego mas arriba de la cintura, ya se encontraba en frente de Julie.

— ¿Sabes nadar R? —pregunta ella poniendo sus manos alrededor de R y poniéndose de puntillas. El intento decir algo pero solamente lograba ver los labios de Julie formando una sonrisa. R intento sonreír pero sus labios estaban como pegados a su cuerpo. R se encogió de hombros sin poder evitarlo haciendo que Julie se riera. R dibujo una media sonrisa en su cara al ver a Julie sonreír feliz hasta que esta se acerc puso sus labios en los de el.

Julie con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de R, puso sus piernas alrededor de R. R se quedaba paralizado sin poder moverse mucho, no sabia que hacer, hasta que decidió hacer lo que hacia Julie. Sus labios se movieron al ritmo que los de Julie, sus manos se pusieron en la cintura de esta y la acerco mas a el. Sus manos pasaron de la cintura al sostén donde con agilidad (que el no creía tener ya que era torpe), como si lo hubiera ya echo mil veces. Julie se quito de encima el sostén y volvió a poner sus labios en los de R, introduciendo su lengua en el y tocando la de R.

R toco la espalda delicada de Julie mientras que ella desordenaba el pelo de R y lo besaba intensamente sin pararse a respirar. Las manos de Julie agarraron las de R y las posiciono en sus senos, R sin poder evitarlo los apretó con sus dos manos y jugo con su pezón, era como si no fuera el, sus movimientos eran veloces y ágiles.

R dejo caer sus manos hasta el estomago de Julie, bajando cada vez mas hasta tocar sus bragas. Julie, sin apartar sus labios de R, lo ayudo a quitarse sus bragas, lanzándola lejos. Su cuerpo se pego con el de R, haciendo que sintiera su sexo en su piel desnuda. R no pudo dejar de escapar un gemido al sentir la cercanía de Julie en el. Julie puso sus manos en los interiores de R y se los bajo hasta las rodillas velozmente, sintiendo en su mano el sexo de R haciendo que R cerrara los ojos y volviera a gemir.

—Te amo— dijo Julie entrecortado. R se detuvo y alejo los labios de Julie para verla. Ella lo miro a los ojos que tanto le gustaban, unos ojos azules como el cielo. R sonrío y volvió a poner sus labios en los de ella pero sin responderle…

.-.

R abrió los ojos bruscamente. Había sido un sueño… delante de el se encontraba el techo de la habitación de Julie, con sus letras en todos lados escrita que R no lograba entender.

R miro a su lado donde encontró a Julie durmiendo profundamente y mas atrás Nora en la cama roncando.

— ¿Mal sueño? — pregunto Julie abriendo los ojos y hablando en voz baja. R se volteo y miro a Julie, sus caras muy cerca el uno al otro.

—No creo…— dijo R, mirando a los ojos de Julie y sintiendo su respiración en su cara.

— ¿Qué soñabas? — pregunto ella con una media sonrisa. R suspiro pesadamente y miro detrás de ella hacia Nora para después mirar otra vez a Julie.

—Vergonzoso— dijo R con dificultad por la palabra larga. Julie se movió un poco y se acerco un poco mas a R, casi tocando sus narices.

—Lo entiendo— dice Julie decepcionada, bajando la mirada.

—Eras tu y…yo— Julie lo volvió a mirar otra vez con emoción— pero no era yo…humano.

— ¿Eras humano? — pregunto Julie.

—Si y… había una cascada— dice con dificultad R, intentando pensar en las palabras, como expresarse para que Julie lo entendiera—en el agua… los dos cerca del otro— Julie frunció el seño sin entender, lo que hizo que R suspirara y apartara la mirada por lo que tenia que decir—desnudos.

—Ah entiendo— dijo Julie apartando también la mirada pero sin apartarse de el. "Ahora si pensara que soy un maniático sexual" piensa R— Es normal R, tu eres un hombre… no un hombre, hombre… tu sabes— R volvió a mirarla encontrándose con los ojos de ella en el. Julie suspiro al ver esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban.

— ¿Qué es amar? — pregunta R de repente.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — dice Julie con el seño fruncido otra vez.

—Curi…osidad—dice R.

—Bueno es… cuando alguien siente cariño por la otra persona— Julie levanta la mano y la pone en el corazón de R sin sentir los latidos— cuando estas enamorado y amas a una persona, tu corazón se vuelve loco, sientes como si esa persona fuera tu mundo, necesitas estar con ella para estar completo…

— ¿Es lo que…sentiste por Perry? — pregunto R mirando la mano de Julie.

—En su tiempo si— dice ella apartando la mano y mirand escondida.

— ¿Y ahora? — pregunta R mirándola a los ojos.

—Aunque estemos en un mundo de mierda… creo que todavía existe el amor y nunca morirá— lentamente se acerca a R mientras mira sus labios fríos y secos pero sin asco—todavía hay esperanzas— R la mira cada vez acercarse sin decir nada y sin respirar—No me infectas si te beso, ¿verdad? — pregunta ella mirando todavía los labios de R.

—No— dice el en el momento que Julie posiciona sus labios en los de R, haciéndolo callar.

En esa habitación lo único que se escuchaban eran sus labios moverse de un lado a otro mientras se tocaban y los ronquidos de Nora que no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba con el chico zombie y Julie.

Fin

_¿Qué piensan, les gusto? Aquí en fanfiction no hay muchos fics de este increíble y épico libro que me encanto hasta la locura. Ya que termine de leer el libro hace una semana, se me ocurrió esta escena. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews._


End file.
